teenwolfmtvfandomcom-20200214-history
The Girl Who Knew Too Much
The Girl Who Knew Too Much is episode nine of MTV's ''Teen Wolf'' Season 3 and was viewed by 1.774 million people during its initial broadcast on MTV. Synopsis Allison becomes suspicious of someone close to her. Editors Note: Jeff Davis says this episode will reveal Lydia's true nature. Full Recap Deputy Tara Graeme answers a 911 call to Beacon Hills High School at night. She is surprised by Danny and a number of other students leaving orchestra rehearsal and tells to leave the school immediately. Deputy Grahame attempts to radio back to dispatch but all she hears is static which then resolves into the chant we've heard a number of times preceding Darach sacrifices. She sees a body being dragged into the locker room and goes to investigate. She hears the shower is on and when she looks inside, she sees herself dead under the flow of water. The Darach slips a garrote around her neck and chokes her, then leaves her bloody body in the shower in the same position we saw just a moment before. Scott and Stiles arrive at the school where they find Lydia and Allison waiting. Lydia says she called them after she went into a fugue state and ended up somewhere she never intended to go. Her fugues, so far, have always led to the discovery of a dead body. This time is no exception as the body of Deputy Grahame has been left on top of the Beacon Hills High School sign in the middle of campus. The next day, Stiles keeps an eye on his father as he investigates Deputy Tara’s death at the school. The Sheriff tells Stiles to step off, he says he has the FBI and “half the state” coming in to assist in the investigation because “they’re not going to get away with killing one of our own”. Stiles points out that he too has a connection to the victim saying Tara often helped him with his math homework when he was waiting for his father at the Sheriff’s Station. Allison is covered up in bed. Her father asks if she is going to the recital at school “to honor the losses”. She corrects him that they were not “losses” they were murders. Allison says she’s not feeling up for the recital but the minute Chris Argent exits the room, she is up. She was fully dressed under the covers. She equips herself with her ringed daggers and prepares to leave but a noise at the window stops her. In one fluid moment she reaches out of the window and hauls Isaac into the room and pins him on the floor with a dagger at his throat. She assumes Scott sent Issac to check up on her since she didn’t come to school. Allison says she can take care of herself. Isaac says he’s noticed that fact more than once. In Ms. Blake’s class she is lecturing on Idioms, Analogies, Metaphors and Similes as tools a writer uses to tell a story. Lydia is drawing a tree. Ms. Blake comments that she wasn’t aware Lydia had so many hidden talents. Lydia retorts “You and every guy I’ve ever dated” which Ms. Blake says is an example of an idiom. Ms. Blake seems disconcerted. There could be a number of reasons for this - Lydia’s response, the subject matter of her drawing or the fact that she is faced with Scott and Stiles for the first time since the Alpha twins kidnapped her and helped kill Boyd. Ms. Blake continues her lecture. She explains that idioms require both the author and the reader to have a common knowledge base of language or culture. She gives “Jump the gun” as an example explaining that both author and reader must know about the use of starting guns in racing to understand the meaning of the idiom. She also mentions “seeing the whole board” as another example. Stiles recognizes the idiom from chess because his father plays the game. Scott hatches a plan for Lydia to distract Aiden so that they can talk to Ethan. Scott has an idea the Darach might have been an emissary to the Alpha Pack. Stiles says Aiden and Ethan have been inseparable since helping to kill Boyd. Aiden warns Ethan that he needs to stop seeing Danny. Ethan doesn’t see the harm but his brother points out that they are not actual high school students and are only there to eliminate a threat. Ethan again points out that Danny is harmless. Aiden mocks him for falling for Danny saying they are not there to “hold hands and pass notes in class”. Aiden takes on a shark-like grin and asks if Deucalion ordered that Ethan kill Danny, would the smitten twin be able to do it. Ethan turns it around asking if Deucalion ordered Aiden to kill Ethan would the other twin be able to kill his own brother. Aiden again flashes his smile and lays down the law “stop talking to Danny.” Aiden threatens to tear off Danny’s face and eat it if Ethan doesn't end the relationship. Lydia gets Aiden down to their regular make out spot in Coach’s office. She goes to remove his shirt but then notices that he’s giving her a look. She asks about it and he points out that he’s surprised they’re together again considering that she’s not spoken to him since… He trails off but Lydia finishes “since you killed Boyd”. Aiden blames it on Kali and says he didn’t have a choice. Lydia mocks him saying “I thought you were all Alphas” but Aiden explains that it’s not as democratic as it sounds. He says she shouldn't expect him to be filled with remorse because Derek killed Ennis. Lydia wonders if it’s now Derek’s turn to kill someone. Aiden brings up the time in Season 2 (See Venomous) when Derek and Boyd were out to kill Lydia. She is shocked that he knows about that incident but before he can explain how he knows, there is a bang on the door and a claw draws a spiral on the frosted glass window. Scott and Stiles talk to Ethan who is surprised that they’re even trying because he killed Boyd and for all they know may kill another of his friends. Stiles thinks Ethan is looking at him when he says it and takes it as a threat. Stiles threatens him back saying he will “break off an extra-large branch of mountain ash, wrap it in wolfsbane and roll it in mistletoe and shove it up your freaking…” Scott restores order and tells Ethan he knows the twin didn’t want to kill Boyd and says he believes Ethan would not do something like that again. Ethan tells the story of the twins. They had been Omegas within a pack. They were badly abused by their Alpha and their pack mates who Ethan claims were all brutal killers. Stiles wants to know why the twins didn't just become "Voltron Wolf" and fight back but Ethan explains that they didn't know how to do that back then. Deucalion helped them develop their innate ability to merge their forms and they killed their oppressors and now believe they owe fealty to the Alpha Pack. In the locker room, Aiden comes out of the office expecting to face off with a revenge seeking Derek. Instead, Cora jumps him. She claws his chest brutally. Ethan explains to Scott that all of the Alpha Pack’s original emissaries, with the exception of Deucalion’s, are dead. Ethan is suddenly seized by a sharp pain in his chest. He is feeling the damage that Cora is inflicting on Aiden. Aiden’s chest is a bloodied mess but he rallies and gets the upper hand, grabbing Cora by the throat and tossing her across the room. Aiden picks up a 45lb weight and smacks her in the face sending her flying again. Aiden is poised to strike again, with the weight held over his head, when Scott and Ethan arrive to stop the fight. Ethan shouts that Aiden can’t attack any of Derek’s people until Kali’s deadline which is the next full moon. Aiden notices Lydia looks afraid and disappointed and his anger fades to something akin to shame. Ethan takes his twin from the room and Stiles realizes that Cora is very badly injured. At the Argent’s apartment, Isaac is trying to wrap his head around Allison’s theory that her father knows way too much about the Darach killings and therefore must be involved somehow. She goes back over the blacklight visible markings on the map we saw last episode (See Currents) but Isaac takes a step back saying he remembers his father saying step back and look at the whole picture. They notice a pattern under the map. A fivefold knot is inlaid in the top of the desk. Under blacklight, they see the words “Virgins” “Warriors” “Healers” “Philosophers” and “Guardians. Each word is written in one of the five “knots”. Cora has a head wound that isn’t healing. As she dabs away the blood, she berates Stiles, Scott and Lydia as a “bunch of stupid teenagers”. She says they think they can save people but all they do is show up too late to do anything but find the bodies. Stiles follows her out to give her a ride home. Ms. Blake comes down the concrete steps at the tunnel leading to the school’s athletic fields. She sees Derek at the other end of the tunnel and runs to him. They embrace and kiss. She questions where he’s been then says something terribly insensitive about not giving “I needed to be alone” as an excuse. She realizes how bad it sounds and takes it back. Derek says he knew she was safe but she claims she didn’t feel that way because the “evil twins” were still in school like the murder she witnessed didn’t happen. Derek promises they won’t hurt her just as the bell rings. He says she should take the rest of the day off and go with him but she points out that she’s organized the memorial concert at the school and has to stay. They kiss and she departs as the wind picks up and stirs the dead leaves through the tunnels. Stiles is driving Cora home when Allison calls. She explains what they’ve found and take the “Guardians” written on the desk to mean “law enforcement” since the deputy was the first victim of the set. Allison says Stiles has to warn his father and make him believe. Stiles says he’ll need Cora’s help to convince his father. Scott goes to see Ms. Morrell. She is cryptic as always but denies being the Darach and says she’s been holding Deucalion back from hurting Scott’s friends. Morrell suggests that Deucalion doesn't care about the Darach's killing spree. She explains that Deucalion wants a True Alpha in his pack and says if he can’t possess Scott’s potential by getting him to join then he will destroy that potential by turning him into a killer. If Scott kills he could no longer be a True Alpha. Scott vows that neither of those outcomes will ever happen. She then warns that Scott is playing Deucalion’s game and that the Alpha leader is thinking ten moves ahead “with checkmate already in sight”. In a classroom at BHHS, a teacher is writing out the details surrounding the start of World War I “The Great War” on his blackboard. On June 28, 1914 Franz Ferdinand of Austria was assassinated leading to the “July Ultimatum” from Austria to Serbia. The teacher turns to check his notes and when he turns back, all that he had written on the board is gone replaced by a Celtic fivefold knot. He drops his chalk sick and it rolls out the door of his classroom and into the hallway where it bumps into Lydia Martin’s foot. She picks it up and enters the now empty classroom. She walks up to the blackboard and writes the number “2” in one of the knots. She steps back and begins to scream. Later, Lydia tries to convince a skeptical Ms. Blake to call the police. Blake believes the missing teacher, Mr. Westover, simply didn’t show up for class. Lydia points out that the last time a teacher didn’t show up for class was Mr. Harris and that no one has seen or heard from him since. She points to the number “2” and says Mr. Westover is gone and will be the second murder. Ms. Blake points out that Lydia wrote the number on the board. Frustrated, Lydia declares she is psychic. When Ms. Blake looks incredulous she shouts “I’m something!” Ethan and Scott are watching from the door and wonder aloud what type of pattern would include a deputy and a teacher. Stiles paces his bedroom. Cora is sitting on his bed. His father looks impatient. Stiles explains he’s trying to figure out how to start and his father makes it clear that he doesn’t have time for any nonsense. Stiles begins by pointing out how much trouble his father had solving the murders from Season 1 which were pinned on Kate Argent and then the Season 2 murders of the former swim team at the hands of Matt. Stiles says Sheriff Stilinski has been playing a “losing game”. His father grows more impatient and says he doesn’t need a “performance review” from his son. Stiles quickly dives in with a chess analogy. Taking his chess board from the shelf he says his father is losing because he’s never been able to see the whole board. Stiles says he needs to show his father the whole board. Allison gets a text that says “Mr. Westover missing”. She tells Isaac that she is now convinced that her father is responsible for the ritual killings pointing out all the evidence that Chris Argent seems to have foreknowledge of the pattern and location of the murders. Using the fact that Mr. Westover was taken from the school they plot the telluric currents on the map to find the likely spot where he will be sacrificed. Stiles has laid out the chessboard and labeled several pieces with Post-it Thin Strips. Derek (black knight), Scott (black pawn) and Peter (black knight) have pink strips. Chris Argent (white knight), Kate (white pawn) and Allison (white knight) have purple strips. Jackson (white rook or castle) has a yellow strip and Deaton (black rook or castle) has a blue strip. : Editor’s Note: A summary of the following scene between the Sheriff, Stiles and Cora would prove far too confusing. Instead, I have presented the transcript of the scene. :: Sheriff Stilinski: Scott and Derek are werewolves? :: Stiles: Yes. :: Sheriff: And Kate Argent was a werewolf? :: Stiles: Hunter. That’s… Purple’s Hunter. :: Cora: Along with Allison and her father. :: Sheriff: Yeah. And my friend Deaton, the veterinarian, is a Kanima? :: Stiles: Well, No. No. No. No. No. He’s a Druid. Okay? Well, we think. :: Sheriff: So who’s the Kanima? :: Stiles: Jackson. :: Sheriff: No. Jackson’s a werewolf. :: Stiles: Jackson was the Kanima first then Peter and Derek killed him and he came back to life as a werewolf and now he’s in London. :: Sheriff: Who’s the Da-Rack? :: Stiles: It’s Da-Rock. :: Cora: We don’t know yet. :: Stiles: We don’t know yet. :: Sheriff: But he was killed by werewolves. :: Stiles: Slashed up and left for dead. :: Cora: We think. The sheriff then asks why Jackson was a Kanima first and Stiles explains that sometimes the shape that you take reflects the person you are. His father wonders what shape an increasingly confused and “angrier by the second” father would take. Stiles says it would actually be an expression like the one his father is currently wearing. The sheriff rises to leave and Stiles turns to Cora prompting her to transform and prove to his father the existence of werewolves. Cora stands briefly then collapses to the floor. Her head wound has reopened and is bleeding again. Allison and Isaac arrive at what appears to be an abandoned power plant (the Eagle Rock Substation). It is a large stone edifice with an interior reminiscent of a cathedral. The hunter and the werewolf are dwarfed by square concrete pillars that tower 30-40 feet above the floor. The pillars form a long nave-like area that stretches the length of the building with aisles hidden in shadow behind the pillars to either side. Isaac warns Allison that if her father tries to kill him, he will defend himself. Allison points out that if her father wants to kill Isaac then Isaac will be dead. Isaac smells blood but says he is to inexperienced in using his heightened senses to determine from which direction the scent comes. He settles on straight ahead where there seems to be a large set of doors at the end of the nave. Through the door, Allison spies a figure suspended on chain-link and struggling against his restraints. The Darach pops up behind the figure and spies Allison and Isaac. Allison begins to run forward toward the struggling victim and his captor. Isaac follows but then, with a shout to “get down”, Chris Argent steps out from behind a pillar with a silver revolver pistol in each hand. The kids step back as he opens fire. Bullets send up sparks as they harmlessly impact the chain-link fencing in front of the Darach. As Chris gets closer the killer flees. Chris runs out of ammo and somehow manages to reload both guns without slowing down and continues sending a barrage of bullets after the fleeing Darach. Allison and Isaac rush forward to help the hanging man. He is already dead. Allison recognizes him as the missing teacher, Mr. Westover. Isaac says he was “our History teacher”. Allison realizes they were wrong about the latest round of victims and relays the information to Scott who in turn relays it to Stiles. The Darach isn't targeting “Guardians” as in law enforcement but is after “Philosophers” as in teachers. Stiles says it makes sense because Deputy Grahame was a middle school teacher. Stiles worries that there are dozens of teachers all headed home. Scott, still at school, sees that a line of teachers is heading into the auditorium for the recital. Ms. Blake stands outside the auditorium and embraces herself against a sudden gust of chilly wind. Allison and her father argue as he collects his spent shells from the scene of the latest sacrifice. Chris says he would have caught the killer had Allison and Isaac not interrupted. Allison accuses her father of lying to her for two months. He fires back that if she wants to tally up the lies he doesn't think she’ll come out ahead. Isaac points out that it’s not the best time for a family meeting since one more teacher is yet to be targeted. They decide to head to the recital. Stiles and his father have delivered Cora to the hospital. Stiles is still trying to convince the Sheriff that werewolves are real pointing out that he must have seen something when he saved Deaton at the bank vault since Scott was visibly healing after his push against the mountain ash barrier. (See Currents). The Sheriff says he doesn’t know what he saw then brushes Stiles off again saying he’s seen a lot that he can’t explain but just because he can’t explain them doesn’t make them supernatural or real. He then points out that another body has been found and that’s the lead he’s following. Stiles, near tears, tells his father another teacher is going to die if the Sheriff doesn’t listen to his son. Sheriff Stilinski becomes very angry. He screams at his son that he IS listening and has BEEN listening. He realizes he is causing a scene and regains control. Stiles realizes that his father is listening but doesn’t believe. As the Sheriff turns to go Stiles says “Mom would've believed me”. This stops the sheriff in his tracks. In the school auditorium, Ethan is fixing Danny’s necktie and then touches up his hair. Ethan then pops open a case of CoolMint flavored Icebreakers mints, takes out a single piece and places it on Danny’s tongue. Ethan then warns him that “if anything happens – find me”. He then turns and notices his brother Aiden was watching the whole exchange. Scott scans the crowd in the auditorium for any trouble. He sees Ms. Morrell is in attendance an then sees Lydia. He’s surprised because he thought she was going home. Lydia says she can’t leave because, while she doesn’t know why she’s the one that finds the victims, if she just stops fighting her abilities maybe she can get there early enough for someone like Scott to save them. Scott vows that if she gets him early enough warning he will do something about it. They briefly grasp hands. Derek is at Cora’s bedside in the hospital. She has a large bandage wrapped around her head. She wakes and asks him what’s happening to her. He says he doesn’t know but that he’s not leaving, “not again” and gently kisses her forehead. Sheriff Stilinski asks Melissa McCall for some old hospital records. He says they would be “over ten years old.” Melissa says he’ll need a court order but she’s not serious. She says she’ll bend the rules for a “handsome face”. Chris, Allison and Isaac arrive at the school as the orchestra begins to play. Danny plays the trumpet. : Editor’s Note: The conductor at the concert is Teen Wolf’s Composer Dino Meneghin. Lydia’s phone buzzes as a text arrives. The text is from Aiden and says “Need to see you right now.” Lydia looks up and sees Aiden is sitting with his brother in the audience in front of her. A second text arrives that says “Life of Death!” Lydia mumbles “it better be” and exits. At the hospital, Melissa McCall found the file the sheriff wanted. She has details on a patient found slashed up in the woods and near death. Clipped to the chart is a photograph of a dark haired woman with a dimpled chin. She looks nothing like any of the characters seen on the show. Her name is listed as “Jane Doe”. The date on the chart is “3/02”. That could be March of 2002 or February 3rd with no year listed. There is no way to tell which the intended date was. Melissa explains that hundreds of birds flew right into the walls and windows of the hospital while they were trying to treat the “Jane Doe”. Melissa calls it mass suicide but the sheriff sees it as “they were sacrificing themselves”. Melissa wonders what could make animals sacrifice themselves. The sheriff says “not what, who?” Lydia enters one of the schools darkened and empty classrooms. She begins to hear the loud Darach death chanting and Ms. Blake steps out of the shadows and knocks her across the face. Realizing Lydia is no longer at the concert, Stiles and Scott go outside looking for her. Scott scans the area with his enhanced vision but sees nothing. Inside the concert the orchestra seems to be possessed. The music has become dark and foreboding with a hint of the Darach death chant coming from the members of the chorus. The audience is beginning to sense how weird it’s becoming and Ms. Morrell and Allison look worried. Lydia is crying and seems to be in pain. She touches her forehead and her hand comes away bloodied. Ms. Blake is winding a cord around an object Lydia can’t quite make out. The teacher begins to explain what’s going on. She says she is only doing what’s necessary. She says that the word sacrifice is from the Latin word sacrificium which she says means “an offering to a deity” (technically it means “one that is made sacred and given to a deity”). She says such sacrifices are “a necessary evil”. Lydia chokes out the word “stop” to which Ms. Blake says she wishes she could but that Lydia doesn’t know the Alphas “like I do”. Blake then rises and we see that she’s been winding the cord around a garrote stick and plans to strangle the girl with it. She explains that Lydia isn't a sacrifice. She’s just a girl who knows too much. Blake places the cord around Lydia’s neck but the intended victim manages to get her hand up between the cord and her throat. Lydia lets out a scream. Scott and Stiles hear it. It is so loud to Scott’s enhanced ears that he falls to his knees at the shock of it. Inside the auditorium Isaac, Aiden and Ethan hear it and are similarly affected. Still at the hospital, Derek hears it and looks up. Ms. Blake is amazed. She stops trying to choke Lydia and explains that the girl is “The Wailing Woman” and calls her a Banshee. She then compares herself to Lydia saying they both “look like the innocent flower but be the serpent under it”. : Editor’s Note: The “innocent flower” line is from Shakespeare’s Macbeth. Lady Macbeth speaks it to her husband in Act 1, Scene 5. She is telling him to appear outwardly kind and welcoming to a visitor even though they are actually plotting to kill him. In this instance, Ms. Blake seems to be speaking more of physical beauty which hides something dark underneath. Blake then takes duct tape and binds Lydia’s hands to the chair so that she can’t block the garrote again. She takes up a position behind the girl, places the cord around her throat and begins to twist it tighter. She then takes out a dagger and places it to Lydia’s neck saying “one last philosopher”. In the auditorium, the concert has turned into a chaotic clash of discordant tones. The audience is visibly uncomfortable as the orchestra and the conductor look insane - sawing, hammering and frantically blowing their instruments. The pianist is crashing random cords so hard that she breaks one of the strings on the Mason & Hamblin grand piano. The metal wire flies up and off the pin block, whips back and slices across the pianist’s throat. She drops dead to the floor. The audience, already tense from the weird performance, breaks into a full panic and begins to run. Allison plunges into the crowd heading for the stage with her worried father and Isaac in pursuit. On stage, Danny looks terrified. Allison reaches the fallen pianist and finds a bright white pool of liquid mistletoe is leaking from her mouth and mixing with the blood on the stage. Lydia is dying with the garrote twisted tight and a knife to her throat. Suddenly Sheriff Stilinski is there with a gun pointed squarely at Ms. Blake. The teacher simply takes the dagger away from Lydia’s throat and throws it at the sheriff, striking him in the chest just below his right shoulder. The knife does not penetrate deeply but remains stuck in. Scott arrives, fangs and fur flying, and lets out a roar. The werewolf and the Sheriff look at each other before Scott goes after Ms. Blake. She swats him away with ease and apparently injures him badly as blood comes pouring from his mouth. Stiles arrives but Blake, showing more ridiculous strength, shoves a desk in front of the door so that he his left out in the hallway. The sheriff has recovered enough to pick up his gun in his left hand. He levels it at Blake who walks confidently toward him. The sheriff explains that there was a girl, years ago, found in the woods with her face and body slashed apart. He knows it was Blake. She retorts that maybe she should have started with philosophers. : Editor’s Note: This section of dialog seems to some to suggest that the Darach absorbed traits from its victims. I’m presenting just the words from the script without positing any theory. :: Blake: Maybe I should have started with philosophers, with knowledge and strategy. Sheriff Stilinski fires his weapon striking her in the leg. The wound heals immediately. :: Blake: Healers… Blake grabs the dagger and lifts the sheriff off the ground while at the same time twisting his left wrist so that he releases the gun. She forces him back, slamming him into a stack of chairs at the back of the classroom. :: Blake: Warriors… She rips off the sheriff’s badge. :: Blake: Guardians… She crushes the badge, folding the metal and dropping it to the floor. She then moves in close to Sheriff Stilinski’s face and says… :: Blake: Virgins. She then leans in and kisses him. During the kiss, the sheriff opens his eyes and sees not Jennifer Blake but the disfigured and slightly slimy face and huge white eye of the Darach. There is then the sound of shattering glass, Stiles manages to push the desk away from the door and Scott makes it back to his feet but they are too late. It appears the Darach has escaped through the broken window, taking Sheriff Stilinski with her. Video Video Recap Video Preview Category:Episodes Category:Season 3